Thats Just Like Her
by DevilBoxers
Summary: [ONESHOT][AU] Sesshoumaru gets a call from Kagome saying she needs him. He complies and goes to see her. Done in the third person P.O.V SessXxKagome RATED M FOR A MILD LIME, ALSO FOR JUST IN CASE! [COMPLETE]


A/n: Weeeee!! Another one-shot! Now this one came to me when I was cleaning my room on Sunday. I was cleaning the humongous mess that _was_ my room anyways I had music on, which it was country, and this one song came on, and suddenly I was like "HOLY HELL! I HAVE A PERFECT IDEA FOR A ONE-SHOT!!" So that's how it came to me. If my darling sister is reading this, don't freak out about the slight lime!

WARNING: A very slight lime, nothing big, no details.

Disclaimers: I wish I own Sesshy-sama, no I don't own Toby Keith or his song "I Ain't Already There" if you can, I suggest that you listen to the song, it fits in real well!

----------------------------------------------------- 

Sesshoumaru was sitting down in his La-z Boy recliner when he got a call on his house phone. Getting up he answered the phone and soon learned that it was Kagome. Kagome was a long time friend of his since back in Middle School; for the most part they kept in touch. Sesshoumaru started speaking into the phone and pretty soon heard her sobbing for him to come to her place in California. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at the fact that Kagome had once again been able to run off her most recent lover, or maybe scared him off.

"Sesshoumaru, could you please try and get a flight here to California? I'm all alone, please."

Sesshoumaru sighed, "Very well Kagome. I'll be on the next flight. I will see you in a few hours." He hung up and threw some clothes in a bag and left to the airport.

Sesshoumaru boarded the plane settling down into his seat, reading himself for a semi-long flight to California. Pretty soon the plane took off and Sesshoumaru slowly started to doze off thinking of his Kagome. This always happened, but Sesshoumaru wasn't exactly upset about it what so ever. A flight attendant came over on the intercom telling the occupants that they could remove there seat belts and get up to the use the restroom or simply visit with the other people on the flight. Sesshoumaru only unbuckled his seat belt and moved his long, lean, and very muscular body into a more comfortable position. He slipped on the headphones that came with the plane and cruised the radio stations looking for a good one. He suddenly stopped at one that caught his interest; he smirked at what it seemed like.

_**She called me on the 'phone and said:  
"C'mon, get on the plane tonight, pronto."  
So just like every time when Kimo Sabi cried for help,  
Here come Tonto.  
I guess she run her lover off again,  
An' I can't believe how long it's been,  
I had my fingers runnin' through her hair.  
Only bad thing about it: I ain't already there.**_

Many long hours later and a semi-quiet plane ride later Sesshoumaru touched down in the Sacramento, California Airport. He quickly grabbed his carry on bag and bolted for a taxi. He then proceeded to tell the driver the address and the directions to Kagome's house. Afterwards Sesshoumaru relaxed only a little bit during the 15 minute drive to Kagome's house. Sesshoumaru thought of what Kagome would have planned out. She would most likely have her Jacuzzi tub filled with warm water the lights off and candles lit. Also would probably have romantic music playing and her hair up, while she was in some sexy Victoria Secret lingerie. Sesshoumaru smirked remembering how Kagome loved Victoria Secret. Usually it took half an hour to get to Kagome's house, but the cab driver said he would drive fast, and he did just that.

_**Baby, I just landed, grabbed my bag an' hopped a cab,  
An' I'm comin' solo.  
Light a candle, fill a tub, put on some music that you love,  
An' I'll bring the mojo.  
Yeah, the cabbie said that he'd drive like hell,  
Keep promise me a pony-tail,  
An' Baby Vicky's secret underwear:  
Only bad thing about it: I ain't already there.**_

Sesshoumaru paid the cab driver and swiftly got out with his bag and walked to Kagome's door. He didn't even knock and just walked into her house. Like he expected the lights were turned off. He walked into her room and there he saw his Kagome dressed in Victoria Secret lingerie. He sauntered over to her stripping off his muscle shirt. He stopped in front of her and looked at her, then quickly caught her lips in a very passionate kiss. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer and in return Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist, making her body flush against his. Sesshoumaru's fingers found their way to her silky smooth raven tresses; he was running his finger's through her hair earning a slight inaudible moan from Kagome.

Kagome yanked at Sesshoumaru jeans at an attempt to remove them from his muscular legs. In response Sesshoumaru ran his hands down her sides, this earned him a slight shiver from her. Kagome finally yanked off Sesshoumaru pants, now leaving him in his boxers and her in her silky mid-thigh lingerie nightgown. Sesshoumaru deepened their kiss and started to slowly lift the nightgown off of Kagome's body. Once Sesshoumaru threw it off, he attacked her neck with butterfly kisses, allowing Kagome to remove his boxers, leaving both of them naked. Sesshoumaru lifted Kagome up and wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him with his foot.

The next day Sesshoumaru left because he had a concert he had to be singing at in Reno, Nevada. He got onto the plane and left. He had given Kagome a quick goodbye kiss and left afterwards. Sesshoumaru shook his head thinking to himself on the plane. It was always the same with Kagome. A week later she would always find a new boy to keep her company, but two weeks later the boy would be gone. Thus this caused to her to either call him or try and find about boy for company. Given that this may be so, Sesshoumaru stilled loved Kagome and she loved him, they just didn't want a permanent relationship with anyone, including each other.

_**Now it's been real an' it's been fun:  
Another notch carved in her gun: repetition.  
You know the funny thing when you play her game:  
What you thought would change just stays the same: eviction.  
I'd be on this plane to Illinois,  
She'd be locked down with some pretty boy,  
When we touched down in Chicago at O'Hare:  
Only bad thing about it is I ain't already there, oh no.  
Only bad thing about it: I ain't already there.**_

**_Already there.  
I ain't already there. _**

-------------------------------------------------- 

A/n: I hoped you liked this! I know I had fun writing it!


End file.
